Possible ending to season 4
by BDaddyDL
Summary: Just a suggested ending to season four from a very distant cousin that you know from Twitter. Warning: there is 0 angst in this 1 shot.   Angst people.


**This little on shot was inspired by ****A_Belliveau. He told me his idea for the end of season 4 or even the finale. I just saw it in my mind instantly. Remember this is the last scene of an episode. I suggest listening to Specks from Matt Pond. The words aren't important it just sets a great tone. Thanks JemJoven for the suggestion.**

**I don't own Chuck, and I don't own the beach.**

**Thanks to Supesfan18 for some great ideas. Also to PJ Murphy who did the Beta. BTW I hope the bread is good.**

If you caught the sunset on the right day the sea breeze felt so comforting on your skin. Not too hot. Not too cold. The smell of seawater with grounded earthy tones would permeate your nose to clear out your worries. On these days, the setting sun streamed a wonderful hew of reds, oranges, and yellows across the sky. The sand on the beach had a comforting warmth to it. Just warm enough to relax even the most tired of aches in your body.

Sarah Walker sat at what she thought of as _their spot_ for the last couple of hours staring out at the sea. If it were any other day, she may have even fallen asleep to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing into the shallow surf along the edge of the beach. Today was not one of those days. It was another day where the rest of her life would be affected by the moments which lie ahead.

_Will he be happy, angry, disappointed? Will…this…solidify us, or tear us apart? _

Sarah couldn't remember being so happy and sad at the same time. If it wasn't for _their spot, _she might have already gone stir crazy. Sure, it was wonderful just to stare out into the Pacific Ocean, but she needed to be active. However this plan, a plan she had made, required for her to sit here.

It had been ages since she walked up to him that morning. Sarah smiled thinking that, even though she would have denied it, she was already head over heels in love with the tall, lanky nerd. Her savior. Her husband of only a few days.

_What a wild wedding that was,_ Sarah thought as she smiled to herself. She wouldn't have traded it for all the normal in the world. Yet here she was, waiting at their normal spot.

Sarah could feel a dark cloud entering her thoughts. It was doubt. _Will he like what we are going to have to do? Will I have to retire after this? Will he be able to handle this? Will I be able to handle this? Where is he? I hope I didn't freak him out when I asked him to meet me here. Please don't be worrying to much. _Sarah's eyes darted back and forth thinking about escape routes. 

Sarah's eyes stilled and her smile got even larger when she heard him plodding ungracefully through the sand. Even though their life was about to change, her world always felt better when Chuck Bartowski was near her. On their first visit here, Sarah sat next to Chuck. But on this visit Chuck sat behind his wife, letting her lean against him. And lean she did, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was still tense, but his presence was helping her let go a little bit.

_How is it just being near you makes me feel this way?_

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry I'm late, but it seems I will never be free of the bane that is Jeff and Lester."

Sarah smiled, recalling the patience he always showed to two of the most annoying people she had ever met.

Her husband continued his little ramble as Sarah tilted her head to lean on his shoulder and felt his warm body on her back. "It appears they have decided to enter the world of action figures and were going to use random pieces of plastic from the store."

"And of course, you were there to save the day."

"Hey, it's what I do," Chuck replied with that smile that always worked its way into her heart. "Oh before I forget, the Awesomes have invited us over to the house tonight for lasagna. Now what can I do to save your day?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it over her stomach. "Chuck, remember how when I found you on this beach, I asked you to trust me?"

Chuck leaned back and Sarah turned to look into his eyes. There was a question in them, and then she saw him look down at her stomach. His face shot up to look at his wife.

She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm asking you to trust us now."

The smile on Chuck's face was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. He embraced her as a few tears joyfully rolled down his cheek.

Sarah leaned back against him again, feeling nothing but complete peace. She dreamed of this many times in her life. The moment was even more wonderful than anything she imagined.

**A/N2 This was just a diversion, I am making progress on my other stories. I just saw this scene in my head instantly, and I had to do it. Besides, this also gave me a chance to work on some of the things I learned on the Castle Insanity Blog. I highly recommend it to people who want to improve on writing.  
Guys please review. Let me know what worked, and what didn't. **


End file.
